


Closed Doors

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: A series of non-chronological drabbles. This is a Stargate/Sanctuary crossover focussing on Sam's relationship with the Sanctuary. The story begins in July 1979, when Sam is a young teenager, and is told using multiple POVs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary, Stargate, or any of the characters.

July 1979

Nevada - Carter household

 

 

Lieutenant Colonel Jacob Carter was at a loss. This was the third call he’d received from his mother in the past two days, and, it didn’t sound like things were going to improve any time soon. “Listen Mom,” he said, “you’ve just got to give Sam some space – Yes, yes, I know that but – ” Christ, he couldn’t even get a work in edgeways. _Why couldn’t Sam just toe the line? Didn’t she understand that he had work to do?_

Since they’d lost Debra last year, the kids had been all over the place. Mark barely spoke to him, and Sam had turned into a rebellious, mouthy teenager overnight. Now she’d told her grandma she was an atheist. He could almost hear her jabbering on about Darwin and the Big Bang. _Christ, he wished Deb were here. He loved his kids, he really did, but he’d screwed up._

 

“Sam?” Jacob knocked on his daughter’s bedroom door.

Silence.

“Sam!” he tried again, more insistently.

“ _I’m doing my homework!_ ”

“Sam,” he leaned into the doorframe, “I need to talk to you.”

Silence.

“Sam, I – ”

The door swung open and his daughter stood stiffly in the doorway, arms folded.

“You're going away again,” she stated, quietly. She began to close the door, but Jacob stopped it with his hand.

“Sam, listen, I know you’ve been unhappy – ”

“Unhappy?” A disbelieving laugh, a shake of the head. _God, she looked like her mother._

“Listen, kiddo,” – Sam rolled her eyes – “I’ve spoken to your Mom’s cousin, Helen, and she said you could stay with her.”

“I don’t need to stay with Grandma?”

“No, kiddo, not this time.”

Sam drew a breath and nodded. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but instead sighed and shook her head again.

Then she closed the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love it if people wanted to suggest prompts for this series: a time (preferably between 1979 and early seasons of Stargate) and a place.


End file.
